You don't know how beautiful you are: Christmas
by Mathildis
Summary: A special extra chapter to my story "You don't know how beautiful you are" about Mona Lisa's first Christmas with the turtles.


**author's little note**: Just a little side story i made about Mona Lisa's first Christmas with the turtles. For all those of you who read "you don't know how beautiful you are", and for the others as well. It takes place after the main story but don't worry, I haven't given up with "you don't know how beautiful you are"(It's not just notgoing as fast as i'd like), so it's a special chapter to celebrate Christmas and to thank you for your patience between two chapters ^^

* * *

It was one of these moments were everything felt nice, warm and cozy. Nice, being surrounded by those she loved and thought of as her adoptive family. Warm, because Donatello successfully installed heating in the lair with the help of Raphael and Casey. Cozy, because there was no denying it: December transformed their ordinary underground lair into a colored place that smelled of Christmas. If it wasn't the Christmas tree, it was the chocolate they'd made to stay warm, or the cinnamon from the pastries. And if it wasn't the sweet, delicious smells, it was the lights. They spent hours decorating the lair with all kinds of decoration, almost turning the place into a fairy castle.

Yes, it was definitely one of these perfect moments where it felt good to be alive. Where you just felt like sitting in the couch with a warm drink and a good book and forget out the outside terrible weather.

One of these moments…

"Hooray ! Finally !"

… That could not last forever.

With a sight Mona Lisa watched the source of noise, namely Michelangelo, stepping, or more like, dancing into the room.

_So much for my peaceful moment._

"It's here ! it's here ! It's finally here !"

"What it is Mikey?"

Michelangelo suddenly stopped dancing and looked at Mona Lisa as if she grew a second head.

"Isn't that obvious ? I'm talking about Christmas of course! Yippee !" And he resumed dancing around.

"I know Christmas's coming Mikey, and even if I forgot, you repeat it every day."

"But I'm talking about gift tradition !"

Master Splinter walked into the room, his three other sons following him. He didn't seem surprised to find Michelangelo here.

"Settle down my son."

Michelangelo jumped on a nearby seat. Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael took place around her. That's when Mona Lisa noticed Master Splinter held a wooden box between his paws, and that Leonardo was passing around pens and papers.

"What are you guys doing ?"

"Ah, true. Leonardo, could you familiarize our guest with our custom please?"

Leonardo slightly changed position to face Mona and explained,

" What we do is that we write the name of each member of the family on pieces of paper, and put the pieces with the names inside that box. Then, each of us picks a paper and has to find a gift for the person whose name is written on the paper you chose."

"For example," said Don," if I pick Leo, I have to find something for him."

"I see."

"Here Mona." Raphael handed her a piece of paper and a pen, "you write your name too."

"We'll see which one of us is the lucky turtle who'll have to find a gift for the princess !" Michelangelo was bouncing as if on sugar high until a slap on the head from Raphael brought him back to reality.

"Ouch!"

"idiot. She told you a hundred times not to call her that way."

"It's not reason to hit me." He massaged the back of his head, "Sorry Mona."

"It's ok."

"All right children, let's do it."

Mona Lisa carefully wrote her name on the paper, fold it, and put in the box Master Splinter presented her. One by one, all the brother imitated her. Once all five papers were in the box, Master Splinter closed it. Mona Lisa's eyes remained focused on the box as the old rat shook it.

_I hope I'll pick Raphael's name._

Master Splinter stopped.

He slowly opened the box.

"Donatello."

Donatello reached out for the box. He unfolded the paper he took out, read the name and slightly nodded. Master Splinter turned to the brother next to him.

"Raphael."

Raphael took out a piece of paper, grunted, and put it back.

"That's cheating dude!" the orange clad turtle protested.

"I picked up my own name you moron."

Raphael picked another paper, read the name on it and nodded.

Mona Lisa thought he made a funny face, but she wasn't sure if it meant he was satisfied or annoyed.

"Mona Lisa it's your turn."

Mona Lisa picked a paper.

_I hope it's Raphael._

She opened the paper.

_Leonardo._

* * *

Raphael read the paper once again. He clenched his fist so hard the paper was all crumpled, yet, you could still clearly read _Donatello._

"Damn it."

He sighted and laid down on his hammock. He loved his brother of course, he loved them all, but he really wished he'd be the one who'd offer Mona Lisa a gift for her first Christmas with them.

She's been living with them for nearly a year now. There will be other years, other Christmases, but he thought this year's really marked the beginning of her new life with them. So when he picked the paper he prayed like a mad man it would be Mona Lisa's.

It wasn't.

And he knew who picked it.

Michelangelo was giggling and wriggling so much it was impossible not to guess.

Raphael stood up, put on some sport clothes and coat he owned, covered his face with a scarf and bonnet and hid his hands in mittens.

"It's gift-hunting time."

* * *

Casey Jones was an impressive man.

He was a tall man whose long dark hair framed a face with strong features and deep blue eyes, which seemed icy if he didn't smile. Although his waist appeared a bit slim for a man he had strong muscled legs, broad shoulders, and the people he bumped into could tell his muscles weren't just for show. With his sport pants and t-shirt, he looked like a hockey player, or a professional sportsman. But with his long winter coat and focused look, he looked like the sort of man you didn't want to mess up with.

Casey Jones was an impressive man and he knew it.

Yet, he was confronted with a situation all common man faced on day: finding a Christmas garland.

He grunted. He's been standing in front of the display shelf for ten minutes now without knowing what to pick. Usually it was April who took care of that. It was easy for her, she knew exactly what to pick and it always turned out to be perfect. But she was busy this afternoon with Christmas errands and sent him to find a garland at her place.

A very polite salesgirl approached him and asked if she could be of any service.

"Nah, I'm just looking."

"I'll be here if you need anything."

He watched her scurrying away to another client, an elderly lady in a green coat who apparently picked as many flowers as she had granddaughters.

Casey looked away, back on the garlands. He was a big boy, he could choose a Christmas garland by himself. He glanced on the right. At least he wasn't the only one hesitating; there was man carefully examining the plants a couple of meters away.

Casey looked more carefully. That man somehow seemed familiar; the way he moved, the way he managed to go unnoticed in the middle of a crowded shop… and that three-fingered hand ? There was no mistake about it.

"Raphael ?"

Raphael briefly looked at him.

"It took you a while didn't it ?"

"What are you doing here ?"

"Don't act so surprised, you'll attract attention. I'm doing my best to hide my face ya know."

Casey moved closer to his friend.

"What are you doing here ?"

"Isn't that obvious ? I'm looking for a gift."

"In broad daylight, in a crowded shop ?"

"Relax, everyone is so busy with their own errands they don't pay attention to me. They'll only get curious if you talk too loudly." Raphael looked at a label, made a "no" sign with his head and moved on to the next plant. "What are you doing here?"

"April asked me to find a Christmas garland."

"Doesn't look like you're very successful. Look it's no big deal, just pick one. Any one you like."

"It can't be any one, it's going to decorate our place, it's gotta be perfect. "

A smile appeared on Raphael's lips.

"Oh right. I sometimes forget you guys are married."

"Anyway Raph, now that we talk about it; who's this gift for ?"

"Can't you guess ?"

There was a pause during which Raphael thought he heard his friend brain wheels turning. Thinking definitely wasn't his strongest point.

"If it's for Master Splinter you're in the wrong section…"

" It's NOT for Master Splinter, " Raphael interrupted him.

There was another pause. Until Casey's eyes popped wide open.

"For Mona Lisa !"

" Who else? Yeah this one she'll like." Raphael grabbed a container.

"Huh, Raph ? You know what it means when a guy starts buying Christmas presents for a girl ?"

"That there's a big chance I picked something a million year away from what she likes?"

"That, and in the opposite case, that you're screwed."

Raphael laughed.

"Maybe. See ya around Casey."

_He's screwed. He's so screwed. He just doesn't know it yet. _Casey thought as Raphael walked away.

Christmas was really the moment of the year when you realized you didn't know anything about the person's tastes, so yes, there was a big chance Raphael didn't pick the right gift. And if he did pick the right gift then..

_Then he's falling hard_, Case concluded.

He sighted.

His eyes were attracted by a garland he failed to notice before. On the form, it looked like an ordinary Christmas garland, but the ornaments were another story; the white flowers looked a lot like those April had in her bouquet when they got married.

It was perfect.

Casey carefully picked up the garland and brought it to the salesgirl he talked to before. As the young lady placed the garland in a nice package, Case thought that he too, was screwed. He too felt hard for the ginger-hair girl who was now his wife.

"Miss, "he asked, "the plant the guy with the red scarf bought, what's it called ?"

"What man?" she asked.

Casey walked out of the shop.

Raphael left without paying.

_Sneaky bastard. _

* * *

Mona Lisa pushed open the door into the lair. December was not the month in New York city she liked best. She dropped the package she was carrying, took off her bonnet and shook her hair.

"pffiu ! It's cold out there!"

"Welcome back Mona Lisa."

The voice came from behind her. She turned around, and smiled at the one who welcomed her.

"Hey master Splinter."

"Did you found what you were looking for ?"

"Yep. It's good you're here, I wanted your opinion for this one."

She opened the package and showed him what was inside.

"It this for Leonardo ?"

"Yes."

The old rat carefully examined the object and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one like this. You chose well."

"Good." She put the item back into the package, " I better go hide it before he sees it."

_I'm pretty sure I saw two bags in there_, Master Splinter thought as Mona Lisa walked away.

* * *

They had to prevent Mikey from cheating several times: he tried to sneak near the Christmas tree and open his gift before it was time.

They had to stop Klunk from playing with the ribbons… and from climbing the Christmas tree.

But it was finally here: the gift opening time.

"Me first ! Me first!" Mikey cried, "Wow ! Thanks Leo dude !" he said when discovering Leo had managed to get him the video game he's been dying to have.

"No problem Mikey."

"What don't you open your gift Leonardo ?" Mona Lisa suggested.

And judging by his look, she guessed he wasn't expecting her to offer him this; a Japanese painting representing two fishermen in a small boat, at the feet of a waterfall. It was a beautiful work of art she had trouble to find, but the result was worth it.

"Your turn Master," said Donatello.

Master Splinter opened his gift: a box of green tea he particularly enjoyed. He didn't say it aloud but he always suspected his sons to have some in stock, just in case.

Raph patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Hey Donny, this for you."

Donny smiled when he discovered Raph got him a CD of a band he was fan of. He remembered he once said to Raph that listening to this band helped him work better.

Raphael opened his own gift, it was from Master Splinter: something for his shellcycle.

" Thank you Master Splinter," thank Raphael, and he was sincere.

She was the last one.

Her gift was from Mikey: a series of comics he made himself, featuring a young human who was turned into a mutant as an heroin. 3 tomes.

"Wow," she said as she saw the images, "I didn't know you draw so good."

Everyone moved closer to see the comics.

"I retraced all the events that happened since we met you, so I had a lot to work on. Now you're the heroin of your own adventures!"

"You even included yourself and the others," she said, "they're the four knights."

"That's really a nice work Mikey," Leo congratulated.

"All right everyone now," Mikey stood up, "Let's celebrate !"

* * *

11pm:

A tap on the door.

"Mona Lisa, can I come in ?"

Mona Lisa opened the door, and was not surprised to see it was Raphael. She invited him in.

"What's all this?" she asked, referring to the cardboard box he was holding.

"Tomorrow night all our friends are coming to the lair to celebrate Christmas; Leatherhead will come, Angel will be there too. You know Angel right ?"

She nodded.

"Casey and April introduced us. She's very nice."

"There'll be lots of other people: Usagi, the Damio and his son, the Justice Force…"

" When I think about all these people I have to meet, I'm a little anxious."

" You're part of the family now, and everyone's gonna want our attention. So before this place gets too crowded, I thought we could celebrate Christmas with just the two of us."

"Afraid I won't pay enough attention to you when all the guests are here?"

"No one takes away my Mona Lisa."

He kissed her.

"I was only half joking ya know."

"I know Raphael."

He gave her another small kiss and opened the cardboard box he brought.

"I know you already had plenty of cookies and chocolate, but how about a little Christmas treat ?"

He took out a bottle of Egg Nog, and a box full of pastries. He knew he made the right choice when he saw Mona Lisa's eyes shine brighter.

" Oh Raph, I love those things !"

"As if I didn't know it."

He poured her a cup.

"Oh ! before we begin ! I have something for you." Mona Lisa reached for something under her bed. Raphael could only guess through the paper that it was square, and quite thick.

"I have something for you too."

He had prepared all this to make up for not picking her name. But still, he was touched that she thought about him too.

"Only I get to offer it first, cause I don't have any wrapping for it." He took out the last item of the box. "It's for you."

Mona Lisa carefully took what he offered her, as if she was afraid to break it: it was a plant, a bit taller than her hand with a few buds already blooming.

"I remember you saying you had a garden back at your parent's place. So now you'll feel a bit like in a garden, even if it's the middle of winter. And the best part is that it will still bloom with little light."

Mona Lisa examined the buds; it was still too early to be sure, but it looked like the flowers will be…

"pink."

"Yep, pink."

"Thank you Raphael. Thank you very much, I love it."

She put it on the table and still looked at it for a few seconds.

" Your gift now."

She handed him the square package. It felt a bit heavy. Raphael unwrapped the paper and found tou his first intuition was correct: it was a book.

"Open it." she said.

Raphael opened at a page in random and read;

_Jeannie McKinnon, 14 year old, April 27__th__2005 at Central Park exit._

"Wait…"

He checked other pages, there were all the same;

_Mary and Ethan Story, May 13__th__ 2006 when they left the movies._

_M. San, Ms. Muse, four year old Tommy Frees and his mother Helen Frees, June 15__th__ 2006 when M. San's shop was burglarized._

_Bailey Zeofen, aged 27, attacked by purple dragons on September 8__th__ 2007_

These were all the people he saved as the Nightwatcher. It was all there, their names, the date, where they were attacked and by whom.

"I also managed to learn about what became of them afterwards." Mona Lisa concluded.

"How did you get all that ?"

"I interviewed them."

"What ?"

"I called them. I said I was a journalist, a hospital staff member or a cop calling to check up on them. They often do that."

Raphael couldn't believe it.

"You did all that… for me."

He wasn't just touched now, he was so moved he didn't know how to say it.

"Because I wanted you to realize that all what you have done was not for nothing. If those people are still alive today Raph, it's thanks to you. You're their hero you know ?"

And because Raphael could barely finds his words, she approached and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Raphael."

* * *

Raphael opened one eye; it was still nighttime .

He did not bother returning to his room. He turned his head and watched the young girl sleeping peacefully next to him. He didn't have the heart to leave her alone on a Christmas night. He probably wouldn't have had the courage to anyway.

He remembered her gift. The book. The memories. The testimonies of all the people he saved. He would have never imagined it would bring him so much comfort reading those; his brothers always criticized his choice of becoming the Nightwatcher, but these people had another story.

And she understood it.

She understood him.

It was an undeniable demonstration of love.

And there was only one thing he could answer to that.

"I know you're asleep, but I love you so much." He kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas Mona Lisa."

* * *

Merry Christmas


End file.
